MVX Most Vampirous XMan
by RussianVodka18
Summary: Xavier's Unstitute consists of his powerful mutants, from angel-like creatures to a kid with zebra stripes. But what happens when a new face comes to their front step, baring the powers of a creature we all thought was a myth?
1. This is My Home

MVX- Most Vampireous X-Man

I'm in love with this place. I've lived here for about four years now, and I feel right at home. I know that I have no other choice of living quarters, for I'm a mutant and no one will take me in. When I found out I had these strange aquatic powers, my own parents turned their backs on me. I read an article about the Xavier Institute, so I had to run away from Michigan to get to Upstate New York and be adopted by people just like me.

They have treated me like their own. They even gave me a nickname, Mist. My powers are that I can change the temperature of water, squirt water from my hands at will, and even change into a water formation of a puddle on the floor. When I got here, I was a mess. Little old Kathy DeCate, with no home. Professor Xavier took me in and I quickly mastered the ability to change the temperature of water and to squirt water from my hand as I please.

I've made many friends, as well. Logan and Scott are like my older brothers. And I share a room with Jubilee, Kitty, and Rouge. Bobby, Pyro, and Kurt are awesome to me, too. How could I not love it here? Grandpa (Professor X) Is now having me master the formation of a puddle, as well as making my clothing become a puddle with me, and to have my form so that I don't get anything wet or drop through any cracks and can move around.

But I must admit, I still feel very new here. Everyone has a past of some sort and they've all gone through so much, and all I can do is be in the Danger Room and baby-sit the younger kids when the others have a mission. We haven't seen a new face for a long time. And...I'm kind of lonely.

Today was a Saturday. I woke up to the sound of Rouge's pretty singing in the shower. I'm jealous of her because she has a good voice and mine can't find the right note, most of the time. My voice isn't horrible, but it's not like hers, either.

I got up from my comfy, blue-sheeted bed and instead of waiting for Rouge to get done, I snuck into another girls' room to quickly shower and change there.

The Mansion. It's beautiful! Four years I have spent in the small country-like town of Westchester, in a very pretty brick-like structure with Storm's gardens all over the place.

After the cold, harsh winter, April finally came to bid us a warmer climate and promise of a good tan. I took my breakfast and ate it outside, near Storm's creations. She was working on a maze right now. It only looked like a large, square hedge, its perimeter was 50 x 50 and it was 10 feet high at this point. All we had to do was get Logan or someone that was good with sharp objects to create the maze for us.

I propped my feet up on the white table and ate my bagel with cream cheese.

"Hey," Said a male voice behind me. I turned around to look at Pyro, also known as John. His slicked back hair glistened in the sun and his white wife beater made his chest look all the more buffer. You could tell I had a crush on him.

"Hey, are we having practice in the Danger Room today?" I asked, trying to shield my eyes from the sun which was right behind him.

"I don't know. I hope not, I'm too lazy," He grinned and looked around. "Alright, I'm going back inside. I just wanted to see if the weather was tolerable for me, and I've decided I like air conditioning in there better."

"But…you're composed of fire. You should like the heat, like I love the water," I inquired.

"True, but I'm also composed of laziness which includes the utter boredom of being in nature," He spoke brilliantly. "So, I'll talk to you later." He turned around and was about to go through the double doors of the Mansion when he turned around and said, "Hey Kathy…You look good today." And with that, he went into the air conditioned atmosphere.

I just turned around back to the maze and allowed a cool breeze to engulf my senses.


	2. Children of the X

"Attention all Junior Trainers, the Danger Room session has been cancelled due to the Staff experiencing technical difficulties. Once again, there will be NO Danger Room today. That is all." Scott said over the PA.

I whined as I rolled over on my tummy. I had changed into a bathing suit and was sitting near the pool which wasn't filled with water yet, to try and get an early tan. Now I was going to be bored all day.

All of a sudden, I felt a small spark hit my right shoulder. "Ow!" I quickly got up and looked around. TL, one of the youngsters at this school, was giggling behind a tree. She was about 5 years old. The little kids here loved me just as much as I loved them. I ran up to her and started tickling her.

"What are you doing?" I asked, playfully. TL stands for Thunder and Lighting. When she grows up, with a lot of training, she would be able to control thunder storms better than the great Storm, herself. When TL is experiencing a great emotion, she can control the clap of thunder, though it is a bit quiet. And she can send small sparks of lightning that barely hurt at all. A few times she was able to conjure strong bolts, but no one was injured, luckily.

"Me and my friends are playing Mutant Tag. Do you want to play with us?" She asked with her cute little brown eyes glistening with delight. I ruffled up her curly, brown hair and said sure, as I tied my own dirty blonde hair into a pony tail.

She smiled and got up to run away. "Hey, TL?" I called.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"It's 'My friends and I.' Not, 'Me and my friends.'" I winked one of my blue eyes at her. She just stuck her tongue out at me ran off, yelling you're it at me.

I ran after her and the other little kids. None of them had any dangerous powers that could hurt anyone, but to be on the safe side I followed anyone who was it to make sure no one was injured. I loved all these little kids, but it pained me that most of their parents turned them away as well just because they were mutants. The youngest ones we have here are about 3, because that's when their mutant powers start to become more recognizable, and those poor little kids have no parents and no home besides the one they have here. It hurts me a lot that only about 4 of our school's parents except them for who they are. And those 4 are envied greatly because they have parents to love and who love them.

Those kids never get tired. After about three hours of only playing tag, Dark came up to me and announced that him and the rest of the Rugrats were hungry. Dark was also a 5 year old who could throw dark shadows anywhere he pleased. He could also make himself nothing but a shadow, so he would be very helpful at night in stealth mode. He actually makes himself a shadow at night and we would always look for him for hours. He'd usually only do it when he was throwing a tantrum.

I took the kids in and made them all PB&J's. While they all sat and ate, I went into the living room to find Logan sitting and watching TV. I grinned and tiptoed over and swiftly ran and sat on his lap.

"Oh!" He groaned and whined a little. "You're fat, get off!"

I gasped and just stood up and sat harder back down on him.

"Ah! The pain!" He planned revenge so he started tickling me and wouldn't let me escape.

"Logan! Stop fooling around, did you not here me telepathically call you?" It was Grandpa. I mean, Xavier. He rolled up in his pimpin wheelchair with a stern look on his face. It was pimpin because my girlfriends and I took it while he was sleeping one night, painted it in a bunch of hippie colors, put lots of stickers and key chains on it, and put a butt massager on his seat. When he saw it, he laughed so hard, we thought he was having a heart attack. But now he was being serious.

I stood up off of Logan's lap and looked at Grandpa. "Mist, please leave the room." He said with kind eyes.

I nodded and turned and walked out of the room. But I wanted to know what they were talking about. So I blanked my thoughts so Grandpa couldn't sense I was there, melted into my puddle form, and scooted over behind the sofa.

"Logan, I feel a new presence…of a mutant. But…I don't like it at all. It's as if this mutant is almost…unreal. I'm afraid to say that I might be fearful of this mutant. But he is drawing closer to this school in search for help. I have tried to locate him on Cerebro, but I could only get a mere shadow of him…Mist come out of there right this instant!" Grandpa caught me!

I slowly turned back into my human form and stood up slowly, feeling my face blush. "Heh…Hi, Professor! I was just…mopping the floors…with myself?"

"Katherine Rebecca Mist Decate, if you tell anyone what you just heard, I will make you cut Storm's maze all by yourself using a pair of scissors, do you understand me?" Grandpa's stern face was digging into my mind and I could feel a slight migraine coming on.

"Yes, sir. I'm sorry…" I said, ashamed of myself.

"I know you're curious, but you and the rest of the school will find out about this anyway, I just don't want anyone getting scared." Grandpa looked at me with a face that said it was time for me to go to the other side of the Mansion. I lowered my head and went back to the kitchen to find peanut butter, jelly, bread, and all sorts of beverages all over the place. You couldn't even see the plates anywhere under the mess. I sighed as I cleaned the bloody kitchen for the rest of the afternoon. Gosh, I love those kids.


	3. Silent Knock

Hey guys! Thanks SO much for all your support! I really feel like I'm onto something! And my kind of style is I change personalities around a little bit to make it pleasureable for everyone. Yes, the Pimpin Chair for Prof. X and Logan's unusual attitude. All for the best!

Everyone that reviewed, thanks for your support! LVM, I thank you especially cause you're trying your hardest to keep up with my story. Anywho, onto the story!

* * *

Saturday had passed by fairly quickly, even if I didnt get my daily dousage of good butt-whooping in the Danger Room. I was a little nervous...Actually, I was VERY nervous because never had I seen Grandpa so worked up. I thought of him as the strongest person on Earth and nothing could get him freaked out like that.

It was getting dark, and I went outside to make sure all the kids came inside for dinner. I didnt like them playing in the dark, unless the Staff was out there and we'd play a rousing game of Dodge-The-Flashlight-Until-Logan-Gets-Mad-Cause-You-Kept-Shining-The-Light-In-His-Eyes.

I was about to go back inside when Pyro came out, looking as good as ever. I felt myself blush and mentally smacked myself as he came up to me, struggling to walk like a cowboy because he borrowed those really tight pants from Logan.

"Hey, darlin'," Pyro said.

"What are you doing with Logan's pants? He's gonna kill you if he finds out you were anywhere near his room." I protested.

"Well, it was my turn to do the laundry tonight and I saw these darned things on the floor so I tried them on. And..." He kinda squinshed his eyes and made an unhappy face.

"And what?" I giggled at the site of Monkey-Boy.

"Well...lets just say they hug your...items VERY tightly. No wonder hes so tight all the time. Why would he wear these?" He tried walking around some more but I could see it was only causing him more pain, which made me giggle harder.

"You think that's funny? You best me glad you're a gal there, darlin'!" He tried to smile but only ended up making an agonized face. He groaned and said, "That's it, I'm taking these off." And ran off into the house.

I burst out laughing until Grandpa came out with his eye twitching. "Mist, you are the only Junior-Mutant that knows about this new presence so far. And at perciesly midnight, this mutant that I am questionable about will be at our front step."

"How do you know?" I asked straitening out.

"Mathematical equations by the rate he or she is going on Cerybro. Remember,I cant make this figure out at all except for only a shadow. But I want you to put all the other children and Juniors to bed before Midnight. Tell them...I want them to get some early sleep for a Church session tomorrow. But I dont want anyone except the Staff meeting this new mutant...yet. Do you understand, Mist?"

"Yes...Does that mean I cant meet him either?" I asked.

"Well, even if I say no, you're going to try and find out anyway. But I know you're not the type to go and tell the whole school, that is why I'm glad it was you that overheard and not anyone else. But you must stay your distance because I dont know if he or she is a threat yet. Agreed?"

"Agreed, sir."

When it was about 11:30, I had all the children to bed, easily. A few that didn't sleep, I asked them to orginize their closets, and I'd pay them $20. As for the Juniors, I needed help from some of the Staff to tell them to go to bed and if they'd come out of their rooms, Grandpa would know and not let them out for the whole Sunday.

Midnight came. The Staff was sitting in the living room which was near the front entrance, patiently waiting. The Staff consisted of Grandpa, Logan, Scott, Storm, Jean, and a few other teachers. I melted into a puddle and waited behind the couch.

We waited for about 15 minutes. Then, a silent knock tapped on the front door. Scott jumped, but quietly went to the door and opened it. I didnt have a good view, but all I saw was a figure standing there, and then dropping to the floor. The Staff gasped and Jean and Scott took the newcomer and carried them to the lab for recovery and examination.

For now, they were no threat. But who knew what could happen next?


	4. The New Guy

Hey guys! I just wanted to say that I know my spelling is horrible, and I do apologize, but I just have my own way of spelling it, like Rouge is pronounced like that so thats how I write it, whenever I see Rogue I think "Rog-u" And thats not right. So my apologies!

* * *

I quickly ran upstairs to make sure that everyone was still in their rooms and didnt suspect anything. Then I quietly crept into the lab, went into my watery form once again, and hid behind a computer. The new mutant was laying motionless on anExamination Table.

Jean had her white lab/medical coat on and was inspecting the patient. I had a better view of it, now. It was a man. Actually, a young man. He looked around my age, which was 17. He wasa bitpale, but it looked good with his velvet, button-up, long-sleevedshirt that was drenched from the late rain we were having, his dark, baggy jeans, and his spiked black hair which sat atop of his cute baby face.

He looked almost dead, though. He wasnt moving, and I could only see his stomach rise and fall slightly. I saw Jean taking off his shirt and giving him some vaccine and medication. She put on one of Scott's black t-shirts for him and put him on a sofa that was in the back room.

"I'll look after him for the night," Scott inquired. Everyone nodded and tried to go to bed.

Grandpa picked up the new guy's velvet shirt and tossed it at me. "Wash it." I dumped it in the laundry basket for Pyro to finish.

The next morning, Grandpa held 'Church' session outside from when he used to be a Youth Pastor back in the day. Those who werent up to it helped make the picnic that was going to happen. This was for no special day in perticular, but we needed a cover up so suspision wouldnt rise about last night.

I was half listening to Grandpa's alter and half cooking the hot dogs when I snuck away into the Mansion and back into the lab. I found Scott and the new guy sitting on the sofa, talking.

So I was guessing that the new guy wasnt dangerous. Scott was talking to him as if he was a friend, and the new guy looked tired but responded in the coversation.

I casually walked to the doorway and smiled at them both. "Hey, Scott, lunch is ready." Then I looked at Mr. No-Name and introduced myself. "Hey, I'm Kathy, but you can call me mist."

"Name's Dameon." He looked at me with sleepy eyes. He blinked a couple times and looked at Scott. "Can I join? I'm...kinda hungry."

"No probelm!" Scott grinned and patted Dameon on the back. Scott got up, pat me on the shoulder on the way out, and hurried outside for hot dogs.

"What happened to my shirt?" Dameon asked, looking at Scott's clothing on his pale skin.

"It was wet, so we put it in the laundry," I explained. I led him outside and reliezed that no one had asked him what his mutant power was, yet. But we didnt want to interogate him, so we told everyone we had a new student, and while he ate like a pig, he made friends with the other Juniors of the school. We lied, saying he just arrived this morning, and was a run-away as well. He followed along with the lie.

I saw Grandpa pull Dameon aside during the day. He wsa of course telling him that whenever he was ready, Dameon would need to tell us what powers he withheld and where he came from.

But for now, let him enjoy the pleasure of being with people like him.


	5. Expirament Go Boom

I sat at the table in the Library at Study Hall. It had been a week since Dameon came. He had already told about his powers to the Staff, but I didnt know about it. He was already in all our classes and was basically an official member. When kids asked what his power was, he just said he didnt want to ruin the surprise. But Grandpa said I could find out this coming Saturday, when I would be his personal trainer in the Danger Room.

I looked at the poem I was trying to create for English Class. I could be creative once in a blue moon, and other times I just stunk. I was glad it wasnt due for another week. But I needed some ideas.

I saw Dameon sitting in a corner doing his homework. I looked down at my crummy poem and sighed. Crumbling up the paper, I slowly walked over to the corner and sat across from him. He was reading a history book. He briefly looked at me with his dark eyes and went back to reading the book.

"So...how do you like it here?" I asked.

He said nothing.

"Uh...Hello?"

He looked back at me and sighed. "Sorry, I just had to finish that paragraph. I love history."

"English is my thing," I responded, even though I SUCKED at poems MOST of the time...

"I see. Well, to answer your question...I love it here. It really feels like home," He smiled at me, and I noticed he wasnt the sort of person to show his teeth when he smiled.

"Yeah, me too. My parents kicked me out when they found out I was a mutant," I said. I didnt ask him what happened to him cause Grandpa told me specifically not to do that.

"Well...I dont really have parents. I was more of...in an orphanage," He said. "I wasnt really born a mutant...I was kind of expiramented on. And...well...To make a long story short, the expirament worked, but I had to run away because of it..."

"What?" I was SO lost.

"I've said too much...you'll probably find out soon enough. Professor X will probably tell you since you're the only one he trusts. And if he tells you, thats okay with me, but...I gotta go..." He picked up his books, looked apologietically at me, and briskly walked away.

I felt confussion and anger get together and do a lovely tap tance inside the pit of my stomach. Something wasnt right here. I marched up to Grandpa's office and polietly knocked on his big, wooden door.

Inviting me in, I went up to his desk, sat in his chair, looked him right in the eye, and sighed.

"Mist, why do you want to know so much about one, simple student?" Grandpa asked me with his kind eyes.

"First of all, becuase he said I could know because I'm, like...the best person around," I said with sarcasim. "Second of all, becuase I want to get this straitened out because I will develope Obsessive Compulsive Disorder if I dont know, and thirdly, he is NOT simple. There is something VERY weird going on, and there has been since you found out about him."

"Alright," He sighed. "No one knows where he came from. He just wandered on a doorstep of an old scientist's office when he was about three. The scientist, Boris Volkauf had enemies. His plan was to try and cure people of mutant powers that they didnt want, while his enemies wanted to make more mutants to have people fear them all. His enemies blew up his office when Dameon was about fifteen.

The enemy scientists found Dameon, for he survived the bomb they put in the lab. They thought he was the son of Volkauf, so they decided to expirament on him, just to upset the spirit of the poor scientist. You can sort of say that Dameon had a story similar to Logan's, only not as tragic.

Something went wrong in the expirament. They tried to make him invincable, so that nothing could kill him. They had a 'spellbook' and lab supplies that caused him to become...a myth."

"A myth?" I inturupted him. "Sir, a myth is something that doesnt exist."

"Percisly," Continued the wise telepath. "He became something that we still think doesnt exist."

"What are you talking about, Grandpa?" I was fearful, because the smart man in front of me sounded like a babbling idiot.

"Kathy...Dameon is a vampire..." Xavier said with a sad look in his eye.

All this time I had been sitting very close to the desk, at the tip of the seat, starring at Grandpa for answers. Now, I roughly sat back, held onto the arm rests, with my eyes wide open.

"Please dont be afraid, Katherine," Grandpa pleaded. "Just listen to the full story.

Dameon was angered andscarredthat they had done this to him, so he destroyed them and their lab, and ran away. He searched for answers for about a year until he found about us, and his only mission was to get to us. And so here he is. He is not dangerous, only when he needs to have self-protection. He is pale because the sun rejects him, although he can go out into daylight. He has sharp canine teeth and although he doesnt need blood to survive, it's his favorite food. He can stick to walls, jump very high, and even glide short distances, though he hasnt concered flying yet. Turning into a bat is bologna, a cross and wooden stake cant kill him, and he apprechiates garlic just fine. What he wants to develope most is mind control, but we're saving that when we know he'll only use it for good."

I blinked a couple times, trying to get it all into my brain. "And...he told you all this?"

"No, Jean and I read his mind. So we know he's not a traitor and what-not," Grandpa smiled. "Now, with your new information, I think you need some relaxation time. Why dont you go and make dinner for the children?"

I nodded and stood up with my knees shaking. He wasnt dangerous. Right...

It all seemed so...unreal. How could scientists just turn him into a vampire with some crappy voodoo? I needed more information...just not at that particular point in time, for I felt like my head was going to explode.

Make children dinner...Children make dinner...Dinner make Children...Right...


	6. Night Visitor

I woke up suddenly the next morning. It couldnt have been 7:00, yet. Classes started at 8, so my lazy butt got up as late as possible. Outside, it was still fairly dark. I could tell by looking out the window, which was perpendicular to my bed.

I looked at my alarm clock. 4:38...

Doing all of this in a slow and sleepy motion, I hadnt even realized there was a shadow standing over me. I rose my drunk-like head to the figure only to recognize it as Dameon. What seemed like a dream to me yesterday had once again come back as reality. All sleep was knocked out of my head as fear replaced it. I shook my head abruptly and got a better look at him to make sure I wasnt hallucinating.

"You know my secret," He said, starring at me. He looked almost menacing with his dark eyes.

"Yes..." I responded quietly.

"Please dont tell anyone..Until I'm ready...Please..." Now his menacing look turned into a pleading look. I would have almost felt sorry for him, if I wasnt too busy trying to get some courage from the scraps of 'Gryffindor' I had left in me.

"I w-wont. I p-prom-mise," I stuttered and mentally slapped myself. He was harmless! To me, at least! Stop it, Katherine!

He sighed and slowly sat on my bed. I wanted to scream or breathharshly or widenmy eyes. But I just took a huge gulp, took a nice long breath, closed my eyes, and settled myself down. All this time I was sitting up on my knuckles. I sat up compleatly and straitened my hair out.

"You're going to be my trainer in the Danger Room," He said this more as a statement, and he was no longer looking at me, but at my hands, for some reason.

"Yeah. I'll take care of you, dont worry," I tried smiling at him, even if he wasny paying attention to my face.

"Thank you...You know...For everything..." His slightly chilly hand brushed past my fingers, on purpose I persumed. He looked back up at me, and we had a small starring contest for a few minutes. As I looked at him, I started to study his facial features and tried to remember them. My thing was if I starred at a person too long, I just memorized their face. Sort of like I was afraid that I might forget what they look like...

I guess since I wasnt saying anything, he gently started touching my hand again with his. In this slow process, it ended up that his hand found its way to have rested on top of mine. I just kept studying his jaw line, cheeks, forehead, lips, teeth, and eyes. I was still able to see what was going on in the corner of my eye, but no harm was being done, so no action was needed from me at the time.

I finalled snapped out of my daze when I realized he had stood up. With a wink, he was gone. Vanished.

I let my head fall back onto my pillow as I covered my face with my hands and let out a very quiet squel so as to not wake the other girls from either fear, digust, angst, lust, confussion, drowsyness, or any of those certain feelings.

I went back to sleep as I realized that the next day, after classes, would be our first Danger Room practice together...


	7. Movement of Water

For some odd and unknown reason, Grandpa was eager to have me start training Dameon a day early. So what should have been a Saturday train in the Danger Room turned into a Friday train. Meaning I'd have to go back tomorrow too, so I'd get tired, quickly. Oh, well. Saved up for when I missed it before.

After classes, I met Dameon in the kitchen, as planned. I took him to the elevator that led into the Labratory, which had a hallway to lead to the Danger Room. He was already down in the Lab before, but he had never been in the Danger Room. I took him into the Simulation Room which took up 3/4 of the huge Room of Danger. The other 1/4 was the control box behind a one-way see-through glass. On his side, it was just be a mirror, for protection and no distractions.

"Alright. Here's how this works. The Simulation Room can produce 10 levels of combat. 10, of course, is the hardest, which the Staff and Advanced Juniors work on. Level 1 is for the kids, if they want a challenge. I myself at am Level 7. We're going to start you off at Level 4, and see how you do. I'll be right behind that mirror, making sure everything is going well. Just do the best you can, and show me what you got," I looked at him and made a gesture as if to ask if he understood.

"I'll show you what I got, alright," He said and winked at me. Then he turned around to look at the room, and made a gesture to announce that he was ready.

I cocked an eyebrow up, but just shrugged and hurried to my place at the control box. I set the knob at Level 4, and hit the "Begin Trasmission Sequence" button.

In the Simulation Room, what appeared was a 10-Story burning building, with people inside. Yes, a firefighter job, but he had to do it with his own powers. I did this sequence easily, of course.

He immediatly sprinted into action. He jumped as if on a trampoline from ground to wall, collecting all the fake people and easily jumping back down on the ground to release them and go for the others. He did this with great speed and accuracy. I also noticed he measured where the fire started, so he knew where to begin before getting to the people who would be in the flame's way last.

After saving all the simulated humans, he ran to a fire hydrant and bit the tip with his sharp teeth and the water sprang out of there, like a closterphobic would sprint out of a small closet.

Unfortunatly, the fire hydrant was too far away from the building for the water to reach it at the Physics rule level. I was about to stop the simulation and award him a "Nice try",when something unusual happened. He looked at the water that was simply dancing in the air above the hydrant, then looked at the flaming building. Back and forth, he slowly moved his gave from water to fire, clenching his white knuckles at his sides and not moving an inch. After a few seconds of himlooking back and forth between the two elements, he looked at me, or at least at the glass mirror that I was on the other side of, though I'm sure he didnt see me.Suddenly, slowly but surely, the water bent sideways towards the building and shot out of the hydrant more violently, almost bursting the dog toilet out of the gravel where it stood. The water reached the building and grew wider and stronger as it engulfed all of the flames, easily.

The fire was out, leaving the simulated building slighty bruised. Then, when the water was finished with its duty, it weakened and grew away back into the hydrant, though most of it was left on the ground to dissolve by the sun, for the hydrant ran out of the liquid substance that I was composed of.

I had thought that his eyes were on meever since the water had started moving, but then I realized that he was looking back at the hydrant for quite some time now.My eyes scanned the area to make sure nothing was damaged. Somehow, my arm was up, as if I were reaching for something, though I didnt recall having my voulentary muscles move in that region of my body. I looked back at Dameon and saw that he was breathing heavily. It was probably from working so fast to save all those people, but then he should have been breathing like that while he was starring down the hydrant water, the building flames, and myself.

I took the simulation away to leave him back in the squre, blue tiled room. I stepped out of the control box and saw that he sat down to rest, and I joined him.

"That was good work," I said. "Do Vampire powers include being able to move things with your mind?"

He shook his head.

"Then...how did you do that?" I asked, knowing the water didnt do it by itself, since I wasnt there to guide it.

He shrugged.

"Dameon, you're starting to scare me," I felt my heart start to pump harder beneath my chest.

"If I told you, you'd hate me and want to kill me," He said, looking at the ground as his elbows rested on his knees.

"No...I wont...Just tell me..."

"I...I can control minds..." He said, simply.

My eyes widened. He...he controlled my mind to help him in his simulation! No wonder my arm mysteriously rose itself!

"But...but Grandpa said you don't know how to control minds, yet!" I remarked.

"I thought I didn't. I guess I've been accidently practicing...But it's not very strong, I just got you to do something that you would have done anyway to compleate the simulation. Xavier and Miss Grey are way more powerful than I would ever hope to be, even if I were trained..." His voice trailed off.

"So...how do I know you wont control my mind again? Am I not allowed to have free will?" I asked, with alot of hurt in my voice.

"No...I didnt even mean to do it that time. It just...happened..." He looked at me with watery eyes. "I'm really sorry, Mist...I dont ever want to hurt you...You're the only friend I have in this school right now...I'm so sorry..." He bowed his head back down and his face looked frusterated and sad.

Even with a frown on my face, I still had positive thoughts. It looked like he really didnt mean to do it. After all, he said he could only control minds slightly, making them do what they would have done anyway. I couldnt be mad at him, he was already cold, lost, and scarred as it was.

I put my arm around him to try and comfert him, but he just turned around and wrapped me in his strong arms and let my head fall on his chest.

"I'm really sorry," He whispered. He sighed, and we took some moments to just take deep breaths. "So...Do I pass?"

I smirked as I calmed down. "No...you just earned yourself a Level 3." I stood up and helped him up. "You know what we have to do now, right?" I asked.

"Get the whip out?" Dameon tried, smiling a bit.

I giggled, but retained my firm look. "No. We have to go tell Grandpa and see what we're suppose to do."

Dameon hunched over, but nodded. "You're right."

We're off to see the Grandpa, the Brutiful Grandpa of X.


	8. St Heart Breaker

I almost had to drag Dameon to Grandpa's office. This was indeed serious, and I wasnt the least bit uncertain that Grandpa already knew what was going on.

I knocked on Grandpa's door, as I had done so many other times before. He spoke to me in my mind. _Mist, I would like you to leave Dameon with me. We need to talk about this alone. If he wishes to tell you later, he may. Now run along..._

I shrugged, gave Dameon a pat on the shoulder for confidence, and started to look around the school for John.

It seemed to me that Dameon and I were having many 'moments' that I thought only couples might have. When we were taking a breather in the Danger Room, I started to question myself if I was starting to have feelings for him. But that was impossible, for I had liked John ever since I got here. So, I made a desicion. The only way to stop myself from liking Dameon, whom I wasnt even certain if he was safe to like or not...I had to face my fears and tell St. John how I felt. Maybe if he felt the same, we could get together, and I wouldnt have to fear of getting any closer to the Vampire.

I finished looking around the school, and the only place I hadnt looked was Storm's Garden. As I walked onto the patio, I saw John looking out to the Garden, and starring at his watch.

I grinned and decided to scare him. Melting into my water formation, I slowly inched my way closer to his amazing body.

Suddenly, Lily came out from the Garden. Lily had only been here for about a year, and her power was basically plant life. Being able to speed up the process of a seed, reviving a dead flower...that sort of thing. She was very pretty. She had a very slim and attractive body, and I admit that my body is a bit on the average side.

Well anyways, her and I would help Storm with the Garden sometimes, as I would provide the water for all those pretty plants and she would do the Mother Nature thing. Her and I werent the best of friends. In fact, I didnt really like her very much. She was rude to me alot of the time. Oh, well. Her thing. But what was she doing meeting up with John?

I scooted my water formation back behind a chair that was sitting on the patio. What I saw broke my heart into a billion, little, tiny, glass peices. Lily came up to John, smiling. He wrapped his arms around her, and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips. It seemed to me like he would never let go. I would have cried if I wasnt all water as it was. So, I quietly went back into my human form, and snuck back to the Mansion. I carried myself up the stairs, got to my room and my bed, and lied down there.

Starring at the ceiling and refusing to cry, I fell asleep...


	9. Poet and Didnt Know It

Thank you, Dark-Angel-Tears, I like hugs! And thanks everyone else for reviewing as well! Amanda Lynn, that's my best friend's name. Coincidence?

* * *

As I fell into my dreamless nap, my body was turning all over my sheets and I was sweating in coldness. All the frightening information about Dameon and all the emotion I had to go through with these two unbelievable boys got me to wake up abruptly after only a painful hour of what was suppose to be a peaceful nap. 

I looked at my clock and found it to be only 7:00. I groaned and slowly got off my bed. My neck and shoulders were killing me. I washed my face, put my glasses on, and staggered downstairs into the Study Hall. There, sat my paper and pencil, still yet to compose a poem for me, that was due for English class on Monday.

I sat down at the table and starred at the two school materials. I picked up the pencil to only bring the tip of it onto the first line of the paper, and it sat there for about five minutes. I still had no creativity in me.

Suddenly, as I lifted my head, I saw a brief glace on John walking by from one room to another.

The inspiration hit me. Creativity was pouring into my finger tips. As well as anger and boredum. I began to write. This was it, this was my momentof creation!

The weekend passed by quickly. Saturday, I went to the mall with Rouge, Jubilee, and Logan. (He was our ride.) Sunday, I stole a Mopad from Scott and drove to the Church in Downtown Weschester. They had a good sermon there. Not that Grandpa couldnt do any better, but I loved being in a beautiful chapel, and just sitting and listening to God's word sometimes.

Monday came. As I sat in my English class, having already handed off my poem, a spark of memory washed over me as I thought that I hadnt talked to Dameon the whole week, and didnt know how him and Grandpa were doing about everything.

Just as I was about to look behind me and try to talk to him, for he sat slightly behind me and to the right, the English teacher, Beast, gasped.

"Why...this peice of poetry is enlightening!" He remarked. "I havent set my eyes on a good poem such as this from a student for a very long time! I'll keep the author anonymous, but I wish to read it to the class to see what brillience we have in this classroom. I hope I'm not humiliating the composser. Ahem...

_Broken Heart:_

_When someone breaks your heart,  
Do they feel the pain you do?  
When someone breaks your heart,  
To them is it all the same?  
When someone breaks your heart,  
Do they pretend nothing happened,  
So they can find another,  
And break a heart again?_

When someone breaks your heart,  
Do you feel relieved it's over?  
When someone breaks your heart,  
How hard is it to fix?  
When someone breaks your heart,  
Is it really over,  
Or do you get up,  
And try your heart again?

_When someone breaks your heart,  
Why do you keep going?  
When someone breaks your heart,  
Why do you find someone else?  
For you shall find another,  
A better other,  
But it turns out,  
They break your heart again._

Isnt that gorgeous, ladies and gentlemen?"

I turned red and pushed myself slightly below the desk. I'm glad he didnt say it was I who wrote that, for I had witnessed a scene that put my heart through great pain. Now I know why they truely call it a broken heart.

After class, I caught up with Dameon. "So...how's everything?" I asked.

"Well..." He began...

* * *

Hey guys, I'm sorry my chapters are all so short, I just get spur of moment ideas. But that only means I update twice as more as people with longer chapters! Besides, I try to have each chapter go with one scene.

In case you are wondering, I DID write that poem. In Algebra class about a year ago, when I was bored, mad, and heart broken because my crush was a total jerk.

Oh, and one last thing. Do you think I use "I did this, I did that," in my story too much? This seems way too first-person in my opinion...


	10. Niagra Radience

Yay! Thank you, crazycatluver...You're cool!

* * *

"So?" I demanded.

"I told him. And this is what he said to me. He said that I'm obviously way too strong to be in public, and I may be a danger to myself and others. I now have to live in the old Danger Room, which no one uses anymore, and when I'm not being tuitored by him, I'm being trained...by you..." He said all of this very fast.

"Me? Why me?" I asked, now being used to taking all of this information in.

"Because you're the only person I will actually talk to in here, and Xavier says that you have the most powerful mind under my control, besides the Staff," He hesitently stated.

"That's...not possible. You DID control my mind. This isnt making any sence," I clutched my head becuase I was starting to get dizzy.

"Look...obviously Xavier has something planned. He says you and I are going to become close very fast, whatever that means. He says we should try to hang out as much as possible," He looked at the ground.

Grandpa was definatly up to something. But I didnt want to danger anyone else.

We told the rest of the kids that Dameon was going to live in an Orphanage, because his powers werent strong enough to consider him a mutant, but he would still be welcome to come and visit. No one suspected that he lived in the old Danger Room, which no one knew about except the Staff, even I never knew about it.

Xavier was his tuitor, and taught him everything he would have learned in the classes altogether. I felt kind of bad for him that he had to be isolated from everyone just because his powers were a bit risky. But he still had me. And like Grandpa said, we hung out with each other alot. And it wasnt because we were following his orders, its because Dameon was my true friend. Everyone else, besides those blessed kids, were no one's that cared nothing of me.

A month had passed since Dameon fell at our door step. All the other kids had practically forgotten about him. No one saw how he and I walked around the neighborhood, or how Logan would take us to Manhatten once in a while. We were best friends. Again, I felt bad that he was only to spend time with me, but he insisted that he liked it this way, and that all the others were fakes that he didnt wish to know.

I noticed that the more I spent time with him, the less mind control he was able to have over me. Grandpa had been running tests on us, though he wouldnt say what those tests were about. But he forced Dameon to take mind control over me, and each time he tried, it would become easier for me to snap out of it every time. And Grandpa would always have a smirk that said, "This is working." What was working, I had no idea.

Summer was finally here. The kids whose parents didnt hate them returned home for break, while most stayed here to enjoy their loveless lives as hated mutants. A while back, Junior X-Men started a fad to save up money for the whole year and then go on vacation. I had been saving money, and Dameon had some to start, so with Logan as our chaporone, Grandpa insisted that we head off to Niagra Falls for a while.

Our first day there, we only admired the Falls from afar. We planned to step closer as well as go to the meusem and watch the movies, but we would save the best for last. We rented three rooms, one for each of us, and Logan insisted that his room be in the middle. As night fell, Logan went to his room, and we announced that we were going for a walk. With a groan, he shoed us away.

Dameon and I went down the hill, to the walkway where we would be able to see the Falls. They had lights behind them to radiat numerous pretty colors. The Vamp and the Water Freak started to walk down the walkway, side by side, talking to each other, like we got so used to doing by now. I still hadnt understood, even up to this point, why I was the one to befriend this weird mutant of mine.

I was walking closest to the railing that seperated me from falling into the shores of Niagra. Dameon looked at me for the first time as we were walking, because he liked to look down at the ground, as I did.

"Hey, Mist...you look really pretty, with all those lights shining on you," He said.I, of course, blushed. He sighed. "Kathy...my sweet, beautiful waterfall. You dont get it, do you?" I looked up and my blush was replaced by confussed redness. I felt his cold, yet soft hand find mine and hold onto it. "I like you alot, Kathy. You're the most beautiful creature I've ever set my eyes on. I dont want to hurt you, that's why I dont want to take our relationship any further. But I'm so glad that I have you by my side. And, be you my girlfriend or just a simple school mate, I'll never let you go."

His eyes dived into my soul.His dark eyes overlooked my blue ones, and I just starred at him again. Only this time, I didnt have to memorize his facial features. I knew exactly what he looked like. I simply touched my hand to his cheek and smiled at him, with slight pain in my face. "I dont know what to do, Dae...but something amazing will happen in due time." That was all I could say! I loved this guy, but did I love him as only a friend, or perhaps more than that?

We didnt know what to do next. So, while he was still holding onto my hand, we both looked up at the stars. We sat down against the railing and just starred into the black sky. We were both thinking deeply. I guess we really did need this vacation, to get away from stress to finally connect like we were suppose to.But as we interlocked fingers, and looked around the beautiful surrounding, we reliezed this was as close as we wanted...or COULD get. Perhaps Grandpa had something up his sleeve to help us become close like we really wanted to...

The rest of the vacation was spent trying not to create too much drama. We really needed this vacation to have amazing talks from the earshot of stupidity, but also to enjoy Niagra Falls!

As our vacation finally ended, even Logan seemed happier to have finally clearned the Mansion from his mind without something troubling him.

When we finally returned to the school, with about a month left of vacation, Grandpa was the first to greet us.

"Hello, Katherine and Dameon! And Logan...I hope you all had a splended time. While you were gone, I was able to catch up on my reading on stome delightful fictional books, and Storm even taught me how to cook seasoned roast beef!" He exclaimed. With this excited voice, I knew his trick was about to be compleated, though we still had no clue what he wanted from us.

Suddenly, the poem I wrote not too long ago, was no where near relating to me...


	11. Hey

Um...I'm sorry that I havent been updating, but I have three very good reasons.

1) I have to start studying for my finals.  
2) I'm going away this entire Summer.  
3) I'm having some emotional problems with friends and family and I'm just not up to it.

I severly apologize, but there needs to be a small hault to the story. But while I'm away, please feel free to tell me what you think, what I should do to improve it, any ideas, etc.

Thank you so much.

RussianVodka18


End file.
